Hangers are a necessity for decorative landscaping. Hangers may be used to suspend a variety of outdoor accessories such as hanging flower pots, candles, torches, flags, and so on. Existing hangers require the use of clamps or screws to attach the hanger on an outdoor fence railing. This ruins the structural integrity and the appearance of the fence and may result in long term damage.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a hanger which is designed to attach to a rail without the need for clamps or screws and to provide easy installation and removal. The present invention wraps around a post of a fence or a railing and rests on top of the fence or railing. The portion of the present invention that wraps around the post of the fence or railing counteracts the force of an item hanging from the opposite end of the present invention. The user may hang a variety of items from the hook of the present invention. A first embodiment of the present invention however wraps around an item of which it is suspending. The weight of the suspended item does not damage the present invention as a second embodiment of the present invention comprises a reinforcement plate so that the cantilever may suspend items of higher weight.